True Happiness
by LinaDuck
Summary: The traditional mass wedding fanfic. Everyone gets married...but there will always be one odd one out, one person who will never find anyone. Darkfic.


DISCLAIMER  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
None of the people here are mine. It's all Rumiko Takahashi here. Go her! And Viz Video and Kitty too. Go buy some Ranma 1/2 merchandise.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Her feet carried her there, but she was not aware of moving...nothing and everything was swirling around her at the same time...and her mind was blissfully black, and nothing she heard made sense anymore...she was lost, so lost during the start, and people kept saying the food was good, but all she tasted was air, air, until they started, which was when fear and understanding, cold, cruel understanding, set in.   
  
Ranma and Akane stood together with tears of happiness in their eyes, staring at each other like all they would ever see was the other. She watched them with eyes that were filling with the same tears...but hers were tears of happiness as well, she could not describe how happy she felt for them. The minister finished his speech, and they kissed. Kasumi was throwing rose petals over them, and they looked right out of a romance novel, kissing like that. They finished kissing, and walked hand in hand out to stand in the crowd...it was all just as she had imagined it to be. Everything was going like she had imagined. Nobody would be left alone or unhappy. The authors sure knew how to make these scenes work. Soun and Genma seemed pretty happy about it, as they were looking quite tipsy and Soun was beginning to drown his section of the crowd in tears.  
  
Worms made of ice slipped into her stomach as the next couple, Nabiki and Kuno, stepped up...and she knew that every time would be closer to the last couple of all...  
  
They both looked happy for once in their lives. Thinking back, she had never really seen them smiling really. That lost smile on the face of Nabiki was totally out of character for her...like the look on the face of a person who has lived in darkness for their entire lives seeing light at the end of a tunnel. And Kuno looked...happy....and normal. It was remnicient of the smile on Ranma's face. Kasumi once again threw the rose petals, and Nabiki and Kuno pledged, kissed embarrassedly, and walked offstage.   
  
She wanted to leave, to run away, to run away before it finally happened. She didn't need to see it, it would only hurt her more...  
  
Kasumi, blushing furiously, but glowing at the same time, rose hand in hand with a very disoriented Doctor Tofu. He looked dizzy, and tripped while walking up the aisle. Kasumi could only turn redder, and she looked like she was about to burst out laughing...kind laughter... but she restrained herself, and helped Dr. Tofu up. They walked down together, and Akane and Nabiki, who were both looking quite flushed, threw petals over her and the doctor. The doctor repeatedly burst out "I do" at random spots during the speech, and Kasumi seemed to think that he was the funniest person who had ever lived... They attempted to kiss, but the doctor missed. Kasumi laughed, and she looked so...different than the Kasumi she knew, the oblivious, housewifeish Kasumi. This new Kasumi was more...well...unKasumish. They finally kissed, and walked off of the altar hand in hand.  
  
Something inside her was screaming that she had to leave, to go, to run away, and another part was screaming to run into the crowd and find him, and kidnap him and run away with him, but none of the voices wanted to stay here...She looked around the crowd. Genma and Soun had been rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning, Kodachi was sitting watching carelessly, as she had admitted that she was chasing Ranma just for attention, Hiroshi and Yuka and Daisuke and Sayuri were staring at each other, Happosai was unconcious, Cologne was looking very, very disgruntled, Konatsu and Tsubasa were looking disappointed, Miss Hinako was happily eating candy from the refreshment table, and Gosunkugi's hair was on fire due to a misplaced candle. The author was there to, apparently very happy at pairing everyone up, looking very proud of herself.   
  
It was almost time, only one more until it happened. Cologne unrolled some Chinese scrolls and basically changed the decorations majorly, and Mousse and Shampoo stood up. They walked up and knelt down, while a very displeased-looking Cologne said something in Chinese...and the author was cheering...and they were kissing, but she was not taking any of it in, and the worms of ice in her stomach were multiplying, filling her up with squirming ice until there was nothing left, and Shampoo and Mousse's ceremony was over, Cologne was taking down the scrolls, and time had stopped and it was just her sitting there with icy worms in her stomach and she was about to throw up and the author was cheering, cheering for all the couples, and time started again.  
  
Ukyo and Ryoga stood up. All her emotions seemed to flood her all at the same time...sadness, anger, jealousy, but over all it a question echoed in her mind, over, and over, and over, and nothing could stop the angry voice yelling it, and it was all she could do to keep from standing up and shouting it in front of the entire crowd...and Ryoga...  
  
What the hell had she done wrong?   
  
She knew the answer to that.  
  
All she had ever wanted to do was make Ryoga happy, and as she lifted her head with some difficulty to look at them...kissing...then, it was almost over... Ryoga looked happy with Ukyo, he looked like he loved her. She was totally, completely, blank. After she had met Ryoga, the entire world had been dimmed to her...everything was gray, except him, all the color was concentrated into him, but as he kissed Ukyo, he was flickering, flickering out before her eyes, and everything went gray...but no color came flooding back to the world...the world was darkening, darkening, darkening....  
  
And Kasumi was still throwing gray petals, and everything was so gray, so colorless, so gray, gray, gray...  
  
And then Akari ran, ran away from the wedding and the happiness. Happiness, the filthy happiness, happiness like the worms of ice that were choking her now...and she screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs, yelling but not hearing herself, not hearing a sound, only a buzzing, a gray, gray, buzzing that was growing louder, louder, louder...and she screamed and screamed, and nobody heard...they were all in   
off having lemon scenes probably...  
  
She didn't remember what had done...how could she? But that same night, Mousse lost one of his knives, and he found it later, but it was bloody. And that same night, Akari's sumo pig went to a pet store. And that same night, there was nobody unhappy in Nerima.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whoa. I was in a WEIRD mood when I wrote this. Akari committed suicide. That's unusual. It started out being a fanfic where Akari finds someone...but, I couldn't think of anyone...so it ended up like this. Oops. I shouldn't write fanfics after 11:00 AM. It's scary. I have NO idea where this story came from. I wrote it in 1 hour. Scary ne?   
  
  
  



End file.
